


We're A Couple of Misfits

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rainy day, we’re both on vacation, and I wanted to see you." Darren just smiles, big and shameless, and it takes Chris a few moments to remember that the door is open and the wind is starting to gust rain into his entryway. He ducks his head, and turns to close it. “Besides, you have a bigger TV than I do and there’s a Rankin-Bass marathon on ABC Family."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're A Couple of Misfits

The rain pats gently against the windows, and Chris watches as drops slip into rivulets and chase each other down the glass. It’s been raining a lot lately, more than he’s used to, but he likes it. There’s something about the sound of rain that makes him want to curl up with his laptop and write, tucked beneath blankets and drinking… Well, diet coke. Not even the coaxing ambiance of rain has made him much of a tea drinker.

He takes a minute to stare mournfully at his laptop, and then turns back to the duffle bag spread open on his bed. It’s nearly Christmas, and Christmas means leaving the heavy air and urban sprawl of LA for his family. For Clovis. It always makes Chris roll his shoulders in that resigned way, like going back to school at the end of the summer. He doesn’t necessarily  _want_  to, but it’s not horrible.

Not anymore.

He hasn’t even finished shoving a pair of shoes into the bottom of the bag when his doorbell rings, followed by a few hefty knocks.

"Brian!" He yells, even as he walks out of his bedroom and down the stairs. His cat is, predictably, nesting on the pillows of his couch and watches him as he passes by. “When I get back, I’m teaching you how to answer the door. I think it’s time you start earning your keep."

Brian stares at him, tail flicking lazily, before he turns around to presumably go back to sleep.

"Fine, you get out of it this time," Chris calls over his shoulder as he reaches the door and pulls it open. “But we’re not finished talking about this yet."

"Are you talking to your cat again?"

Chris head whips around—normally he doesn’t open the door without  _checking_  first, but… Well, he’s never had someone assault him in his doorway and he was distracted. Besides, it’s not like Darren is threatening.

"Gotta stay sane somehow." Chris steps back, because it’s raining outside and Darren’s sweater is sparkling from the water it managed to catch. “What are you doing here?" Not that Chris isn’t unused to Darren showing up without warning.

Darren doesn’t answer at first. He shakes himself out, and Chris rolls his eyes as the water gets all over his floor, and then pulls the beanie off his head, tugging his fingers through his hair and fluffing out his curls.

"Rainy day, we’re both on vacation, and I wanted to see you." Darren just smiles, big and shameless, and it takes Chris a few moments to remember that the door is open and the wind is starting to gust rain into his entryway. He ducks his head, and turns to close it. “Besides, you have a bigger TV than I do and there’s a Rankin-Bass marathon on ABC Family."

"And who’s fault it is that you can’t have a big TV?" Chris asks, walking past him, and Darren holds up his hands defensively.

"I don’t care what Joey says, he  _pushed_  me into the TV."

"Sure. Anyways, I’m packing and Brian has commandeered the living room, so you’ll have to keep me company upstairs."

Darren bounces on his toes as if this isn’t at all a problem, following after Chris eagerly.

"Also,  _Santa Claus Is Comin’ To Town_  is included in this marathon, right?"

"Duh."

*

"When are you heading up to Clovis?"

Chris looks over to where Darren is reclining against his pillows, the sounds of  _Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_  playing happily from the TV even though Darren doesn’t seem to be paying attention.

"Friday." He pulls out a shirt, wonders if it’s “festive" enough for Christmas dinner, and then throws it towards the bed.

"And you’re already packing?"

Chris can tell Darren’s eyebrows are probably near his hairline, even without looking.

"Yes. Not everyone just shoves things into a bag the morning of."

"Hey, why mess with a system that works?"

"It only works because there are people waiting to dress you for everything important." Chris pulls out a jacket he probably won’t end up needing, but it’s better to be prepared—especially when his mom is involved.

"You realize you could wear a potato sack and your mom wouldn’t care less, right?"

"As long as I wore it with a jacket," Chris mumbles, heading over to his suitcase to fold the things he’d thrown.

"Do you really have to pack  _now?_ " Darren whines, and Chris looks up just to see that Darren is pathetically pouting at him.

"You’re the one who came over while I was packing. It’s not my fault that your visits are badly timed."

"It’s not like I told the marathon to be on right now, Colfer."

"It’s not like this same marathon won’t happen nearly every day until Christmas."

"Yeah, but…"

Chris looks up as Darren trails up, catches him messing with his hair again and and focusing a little too intently as Rudolph escapes from the Abominable Snow Monster.

"Yeah but?" Chris prods, stuffing pants into his bag and then giving Darren his attention.

"But it’s the only time we’ll get to watch it  _together_." Darren shrugs a shoulder, shifts, and crosses his arms.

"So coming over here had nothing to do with my TV?"

"…it had a little to do with your TV."

Chris laughs, feeling slightly exasperated, and then picks up his bag and moves it onto the floor. When he looks back at Darren, he’s staring at Chris with a hopeful expression that Chris probably couldn’t turn down if he wanted to (and he doesn’t).

"I didn’t know you wanted to watch cheesy, animated Christmas movies with me so badly," Chris says as he crawls across the bed to where Darren is lounging.

"Cheesy, animated movies are a part of Christmas," Darren insists, opening his arms so that Chris can curl into them. The heats on, keeping out the chill the rain inevitably brings with it, but it’s still cozy pressed into Darren’s sign. Warmth and movies—another way Chris can imagine spending a rainy day.

“ _We’re on the Island of Misfit Toys, here we don’t want to stay…_ ”

Chris groans, burying his face in Darren’s chest even as Darren’s chuckles start making him shake.

"Come on, Chris? Don’t you want to sing along?" Darren goads, and Chris swats at him.

“ _No_." He forgot this stupid song was in this movie.

"I love this song," Darren states pleasantly, and he’s swaying them back and forth as the music plays. “Come on, Chris. How would you like to be a spotted elephant?" Darren quotes along. “Actually, I would love to be a cowboy that rides an ostrich, that’s fucking awesome."

"I’ll get you one for Christmas," Chris mutters into his shirt.

"You know what I always loved about this movie?"

"That the Abominable Snow Monster is misunderstood?"

”..sort of. I guess it’s just like. They’re all different. Everyone treats them like they’re freaks, but in the end it’s okay, because even if some people think you’re weird it doesn’t make you less of a person, or whatever. Being different isn’t wrong." Darren shrugs his shoulders again. “For a movie that’s like fifty years old, I think that’s pretty badass."

Chris stares at the figures moving on screen; he’s seen this movie so many times since he was little, and he remembers walking around in December and singing about being a misfit.

"Does that make Clovis the North Pole and LA the Island of Misfit Toys?"

Darren looks down at him, curiously, smiles slightly.

"No, I don’t think so. After all, in the end, all of the toys find homes too, don’t they? Everyone finds a place." Darren tucks his chin on top of Chris’s head. “Besides, I think you’re Rudolph."

"Is that because my nose gets red when it’s cold out?" Chris deadpans, and then stills as Darren’s lips touch his temple.

"No. Your red nose is everything about you that makes you amazing, and maybe people couldn’t see that before, but they certainly do now."

Chris thinks about going to see his family, about the ghosts that used to linger for him there but that get easier to brush away with each passing day.

"Who does that make you, then?" Chris smiles.

"Clarice, obviously. I always knew you were special." Darren smacks a kiss against his head then, before turning back to the movie. “Come on, you’re going to save me from the Snow Monster soon, and then you’re going to save Christmas."

Chris wants to point out that Darren hasn’t always known him, and wouldn’t life have been a little different if he had been?

"You do realize I’ll never be able to watch this movie the same way again, right?" Chris asks instead, and Darren looks down at him with a soft smile on his lips.

"Good."

And maybe it is.


End file.
